


Pink Eagles

by redrioting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: -ish ??, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shenanigans, Team Dynamics, reon and yamagata carry semi a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/pseuds/redrioting
Summary: Ushijima turns pick and chaos ensues.





	Pink Eagles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelabours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelabours/gifts), [Aris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris/gifts).



> this was my entry for the @ [shiratori-zine](http://shiratori-zine.tumblr.com) its an amazing zine with so many talented people omfg !! everyone is so !!!!!!!!!!!

No matter the day, Wakatoshi would wake up at five and go for his morning run, he often stopped by the dorm rooms of his teammates, asking them if they’d like to join him and was often met with groans and complaints, and once, a pillow to the face from an exhausted Satori.

On the rare occasion do the other third or second years join him; they’ll stay paced behind him with sleep still thick in their limbs and eyes unfocused. Tsutomu tried at the beginning of the year until he fell asleep during lunch and woke up with his face in a bowl of ramen, from then on he was banned from joining Wakatoshi.

His jogs normally takes up an hour, including a break towards the Shiratorizawa stables to pet and talk to the horses; commenting on the shine of their coat or their muscle mass, before he returns to his dorm and showers.

It was a completely normal and regular day to Wakatoshi, until he stepped out of the shower and realised that he was no longer tanned a soft bronze, instead, Wakatoshi was more pink that usual. Skin tinged rose and violet that mixed with the colour of his skin and clashed with his eyes, the tips of his fingers and his palms were the most affected by the foreign colour his skin turned to.

Wakatoshi sighed and finished changing before he walked into his room and sent a message to Satori.

 **[06:12] miracle boy:** Tendou, I have changed skin colour.  
  
**[06:45] guess who:** ????  
  
**[06:45] guess who:** and??? which colour toshi!!! dont leaee it at that  
  
**[06:45] guess who** : n too early are u sure ur not just ried??  
  
**[06:45] guess who** : *tired  
  
**[06:46] miracle boy:** I believe it is pink, with purple undertones.  
  
**[06:46] guess who** : yasure it aint paint ???  
  
**[06:47] guess who:** uve been paintin for days ??? whats the surprise wakatooshiiiii ???

The two talked until it was eight and knocks on his door stopped him from answering Satori’s ongoing texts. When he opens the door, Eita’s first reaction was to barge in, but they stopped immediately and stared at Wakatoshi, perplexed.

“Tendou didn’t lie then,” they answered as explanation and then continued to move into Wakatoshi’s dorm. “Oh, the whole team’s gonna come in soon, jus’ a heads up; Tendou sent a message to us to, and I quote: ‘get your asses to Wakatoshi-kun’s room, we’re goin’ campin’, so, you’ve been warned.”

Wakatoshi nodded his thanks, about to close the door when Hayato’s foot blocked the way and he pushed it back with a smile. “Embracing the team spirit, I see,” he smirked and padded towards Eita, he picked at a lock of their hair and checked the dyed tips with a frown.

“Oi, you look like washed out cabbage,” they let out an indignant squeak when Hayato poked their side, eyes wide and annoyed. Wakatoshi nodded behind him and Eita grumbled under their breath, arms crossed, and sunk deeper into the beanbag Satori left there.

“Take a page outta Wakkun’s book and try an’ dye it a different colour?” Eita snickered and Wakatoshi sat down on his bed, legs crossed. Hayato drops next to him, legs pushed onto Eita’s lap while he listed through colours they could pick from. “C’mon, we can do this before camping with everyone – we can – hey what’s that look for?”

Eita shrugged and pinched Hayato’s calf. “You’re under the impression that I trust you with bleach and my hair.”

He scoffed and Wakatoshi looked up when Satori bounded into the room with a wide grin, fiery hair that fell into curls down his face instead of spike in its usual fashion, and a ukulele in his hands that he strummed a chorus as he entered.

“It’s time for camping!” Eita groaned and Satori jumped onto them, and crushed them in a hug. “Where’re the others?”

“Somewhere away from their lizard middle blocker,” Eita groused; tone playful despite their words and Satori nudged their shoulder with his own and shifted. “Tendou don’t – why are you on me?”

“You have a nice lap, Semisemi,” said Satori, Eita rolled their eyes seconds before their friend’s eyes lit up. “Did’ya bring your fiddling thing?”

“My fiddle?” Satori nodded, “Yeah, you said to on the group chat, right? Shirabu’s getting his violin and Kawanishi’s getting his guitar?”

Satori grinned and ruffled Eita’s hair; they huffed and swatted his hand away earning a laugh from Hayato who recorded everything with Wakatoshi’s phone.

Reon was next to arrive and then slowly everyone else filtered into the room, one by one, until Kenjirou came in and stopped dead in his tracks to stare at Wakatoshi, eyes wide with alarm at his captain’s pink state.

“Is this some kind of cult initiation made by Tendou-san?” Taichi interjected with a yawn, “Because all cult-business happens after noon so you’re four hours early.”

Satori barked a laugh and moved to throw an arm around Taichi’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “C’mon Taichi-kun, those shady things happen at Karasuno and Seijou, we’re all good here, jus’ a little campin’ trip is all.”

“Then why is Ushijima-san _pink?”_

Satori opened his mouth to answer before he closed it and took a closer look at Wakatoshi, calculating and analysing every inch of him, with his eyebrows raised high enough to be hidden by his hair.

“Why not?” Satori answered and peered closer to his friend, lip pulled into a smile of interest. “I’m sayin’ it’s a mystery, a prank; if ya want.”

Wakatoshi shrugged and the topic was dropped. Everyone was too busy with their own conversations to notice Tsutomu enter until he yelped and pointed at Eita, specifically the faded green tips of their hair.

“Eita-san’s disappearing!” in response, they grumbled underneath their breath and tugged at a curl of hair.

“Tsutomu never fear! Semisemi can never disappear,” Satori whispers loudly as he leaned on Tsutomu’s shoulder and patted his hair. “Their fashion sense can die an’ disappear though, but Semisemi is here to stay, eh, right Eita~?”

Eita threw the second object  that they could reach; a pillow, at Satori’s face. He was lucky, the first thing in Eita’s hands was their fiddle, that Reon gently took with a murmured “Eita, no.”

Satori cackled and Tsutomu soon joined in. Kenjirou sent them a look that vanished when Hayato slapped his back, and sent him into a coughing fit. He passed Kenjiou a water bottle and grinned.

“’Nough about Eita’s questionable fashion sense –“

“Why are you all insulting my clothes, they look _fine_ ,” Eita winged. “Is it International Insult Semi Day?”

Taichi cocked an eyebrow up. “There’s only one designated day for that?”

“If you weren’t the way you are then there wouldn’t be an insult day, Semi-san,” Kenjirou piped in and Eita swore at him with a glare. “You make it fairly easy to do so, Semi-san.”

“Why are you like this?”

Kenjirou’s comeback was interrupted when Reon stepped away from Wakatoshi and cleared his throat. “You two stop that, we have a serious problem here.”

“Thank you Reon-san,” Kenjirou began with a pointed look to Wakatoshi. “Our captain’s still pink.”

Hayato sat back down and threw an arm around Eita. “ _Beep_. Good try, wrong answer though,” he points at Eita with a sly smirk. “We’ve got to fix them.”

Satori grinned and clapped his hands loudly; everyone focused on him as he tugged at Wakatoshi's arm and pushed him towards the door. He paused and turned to Kenjirou, pointed at him with his forefinger then behind him with his thumb. “They’ll get the dyes.”

Kenjirou protested briefly, but Wakatoshi nodded. “Which colours do you want, Tendou?” he asked, and watched as the beam on his face became sharper.

“Surprise me, Wakatoshi~,” Satori replied, he was already behind Eita, ready to push them to the bathroom to dye their hair back. “I trust ya.”

Eita spluttered and tripped on Wakatoshi’s black carpet. “I sure as hell don’t trust you with this, Tendou – what are you – _stop pushing me,”_ they growled and pushed off Satori’s hand from their shoulder.

Hayato chuckled and stood on his toes and flicked Eita’s nose. “You can stay a washed out cabbage then,” he gestured at someone behind them and Eita was lifted off the ground. “Oi, Taichi! There might be bleach in Satori’s room, could you get it?”

A shadow covered Hayato for a minute as Tsutomu peered over Satori’s shoulder to see what was happening. Hayato shook his head and caught a flash of Taichi’s amused smirk before he nodded and walked out the door in search of bleach.

Kenjirou walked back into Wakatoshi’s room, shoes already off and placed on a small mat, as Taichi passed him, with an assortment of colourful hair dye boxes in his hand. He put them on the beanbag Eita sat on and watched his upperclassman and Tsutomu crowd around the bathroom door.

“What happened to camping?” was heard from the bathroom, Kenjirou snickered until Satori’s ukulele caught his attention and he picked it up.

“Screw campin’, we gotta re-dye your hair, Eita-ku~n!” Satori’s response echoed through the bathroom, Kenjirou ignored it and strummed several chords with interest.

“Hey, Tendou if you even think about poking me I swear to–” Satori yelped loudly and Reon stumbled backwards, Eita still in his arms, their face red. “I’ll show _you_ some dye,” they growled and tried to untangle themself from Reon.

Satori scrambled around in the shower he fell into, his hands flew everywhere until it pushed the bathroom tap up accidentally. He froze when water so cold he swore it was ice pellets that fell on him, Satori howled and clambered out of the spray while he spluttered and pushed his fringe away from his eyes.

No one moved when Satori stood up, shirt soaked through and stuck to his body. The white of the fabric bled splodges of pink and a splatter of drops coloured the skin of Satori’s arms like large freckles.

When Satori looked up to face his teammates, random lines from where he wiped his face was tinged a vibrant pink and Reon bit his lip to hide his reaction.

Eita, well, Eita just laughed and covered their mouth. Reon sent Satori an apologetic smile and lifted Eita’s laughing form out of the bathroom to let Satori see what happened.

When he did… well, another pink eagle joined the ranks Wakatoshi made.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it !!
> 
> im also gifting this to the most wonderful bean andy!! ** _HAPPY BIRTH!!!_** ~~im gonna write u another fic after my finals !!~~ and to Aris for helping read through this mess asdfg
> 
> no idea why ushi is pink but oh well :d  
> yell at me on [tumblr](http://shouyouohno.tumblr.com)


End file.
